This invention relates to podiatric insoles and particularly to insoles which are formed to provide a flap at the medial side of the wearer's foot adjacent to the shank portion of the shoe.
A wide variety of podiatric insoles are known in the prior art including insoles which in effect comprise envelopes containing liquid, semi-liquid or other flowable material whereby the insole conforms to the contours of the wearer's foot. Insoles known in the prior art are probably least effective in the area at the medial side of the wearer's foot between the sole and heel portions. Lack of proper fitting and conformation in this area is also likely to cause discomfort to the wearer.